the end of Jake
by Turtlefanforlife1982
Summary: this is my version of how 'its the end of Jake as we know it' some language and minor violence


**Disclaimer: don't own Hannah Montana! If I did then I wouldn't be on here now would I?**

**A/N: I got this idea last night wile watching wizards vs. wearwolves on wizards of waverly place, don't worry this isnt a crossover, I just got the idea from Mason breaking Alex's heart and how Justin reacts to his little sister being hurt. It got me to thinking, 'what if the situations were different in it's the end of Jake as we know it?' I was going to add just a longer ending but after talking to a friend of mine she suggested to change several things and not just one. This story will be short so just bare with me.**

**Summary: this is a deeper look into 'it's the end of Jake as we know it' this will be rated T for mild violence and some strong language. How Oliver and Lilly should have reacted in the end, after the big fight between Miley and Jake.**

Miley was dressed up as Hannah doing a Christmas special with Sharyl Crow, she felt her phone vibrate several times in her pocket wile she sang 'need a little love,' when they ended the song Hannah walked away and looked at her phone it was from Lilly, she hit send to call back, Lilly picked up on the first ring

"_Miley, Oliver's not here yet? What if he isnt coming what if he found some one else wile on tour?" _

"_Lilly just calm down, Oliver would never do any thing like that, besides he loves you too much, so just calm down and be patent and he will be there soon." _

Miley took a sip of soda before Lilly said

"I know your right, but what if he does meet some one else? What if he meets some famous singer and they go off and get married and I am sitting here waiting on them wile they are on their honey moon?"

Miley couldn't help but laugh at that and said

"Lilly Truscott, he is not married, he is not cheating on you, so just calm down. You look fine, he loves you for who you are."

She could hear Lilly sigh and then said

"your right I'm sorry, I just haven't seen him in 2 months, I miss him so much."

Miley smiled and said

"ok, well I gotta go, I will be home in a couple of hours ok."

After they said their goodbyes Miley hung up and shook her head, Sharyl came up to her and said "what was that all about?" Miley put her phone back in her pocket, "oh my best friend's boyfriend is coming for a visit and she is a nervous wreck, he has been on the road for 2 months." Sharyl didn't say anything and just walked away, Miley had gotten used to her doing that and just shook her head.

Stewart residence…

Robbie was sitting on the couch reading the newspaper wile Lilly paced, he looked over at her several times before saying "Lilly, just calm down or sit down one of the two, your wearing a hole in the floor." Lilly just looked at him and said "I know I am being silly Mr. Stewart, I'm sorry. You just don't know what its like to be away from some one you love for this long…" she noticed the look on his face and said "ok maybe you do, but still." Robbie said "Lilly, there were times I was on the road for 8 to 10 months at a time, heck just after Jackson was born I had to go on tour. He was a day old when I left, Susan sent me pictures all the time, she even sent me a video about him walking for the first time. Susan trusted me enough to know that I would never cheat on her, and I trusted her not to do the same, its hard being a single parent, but we worked through it."

Lilly sighed and said "your right, I should trust Oliver more, its just that he is so far away." Robbie chuckled and smiled at her "Lilly once when I was out on tour, it was before Miley was born, in fact she was still inside her mommas belly, I was clean across the world. I was no where near Tennessee, there were lots of pretty women, but I didn't even give them a second glance. If I missed my family back home I would just picture, Jackson playing outside with our dog, and my wife sitting in a rocking chair out side on the front porch, her belly bulging with a growing baby inside. The only thing I regret about that tour was… I missed Miley's birth… I didn't get to the hospital fast enough after my mom called and told me Susan was in labor. I wasn't going to miss Miley growing up so I ended the tour and went back two years later, and trust me its fun being on tour but… knowing that you have people home that love you, it's the greatest joy in the world."

Lilly smiled and said "thanks for the pep talk, that helped." Just then the doorbell wrang, she jumped over the couch, barly missing Robbie's head in the proccess and opened the front door, Oliver was standing there with his finger still on the door bell, he said "that was fast." Lilly threw her arms around him and said "I missed you so much! I am so glad you're here for the weekend!" Oliver let her go and walked into the house and said "hey Mr. Stewart, how's it goin?" Robbie stood up and said "going great, little miss nervouse wreck over here has been waiting for you, well I think I will let you kids get reaquinted and I am just going to go out and take care of the horses."

Lilly and Oliver watched him leave and they sat down on the couch, Oliver said "so how have you been?" Lilly said " just fine, Miley almost didn't get to be a senior, her dad forgot to mail her registration in, he sent mine in but not hers… man was she mad, but she is back in school now and we are having a blast." Oliver sat there nervous and said "that's great… um… Lilly there is something you should know, I don't even know how to break this to Miley…" Lilly frowned and said "whats wrong?" Oliver reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone and handed it to her after bringing up a picture.

Lilly looked at the picture of Jake kissing another girl, "Ollie where did you get this?" Oliver looked at the front door and then back at Lilly "my drummer sent it to me a couple of days ago." Lilly felt her temper rise and said "after all that slimy ass did to Miley now he does this! He forced her to hurt her dad about a year ago when she hid her relationship with Jake from her dad! How could this too timing weasel get away with this!" Oliver said "I know, but how are we going to tell her? Isn't she doing a holiday special?" "yea, but she has the right to know, remember when I dated Lucas and Miley found out he cheated on me and she tried to tell me but I wouldn't listen?" Oliver said "yea I remember, man you two had one hell of a fight. I was glad when Miley told me her plan to make you see the truth, I took Lucas to that restaurant in hopes to help Miley prove that Lucas was in fact cheating."

Lilly took a deep breath and said "well I told her I owed her big time and that I was sorry, well its time to pay her back." She stood up and walked to the kitchen where she had left her phone and picked it up, she started to press send when she felt Oliver gently take the phone from her "no Lilly, we cant ruin her holiday special, we will tell her when she is done with the special ok?" Lilly said "she wont be done until Monday, that is too long to wait, besides I like living here, I don't wanna end up living with my dad who is lactose and tolerant and cant say no to ice cream, trust me its not pleasant." Oliver sighed and said "Lilly the Stewart's wont kick you out because of Jake cheating, its going to be ok. Look we will tell her right after the special is over." Lilly let out a breath and said "ok fine, but we need to make sure she knows that we love her and that we will always be there no matter what happens."

Just then the front door opened and in walked Miley, she smiled wide when she saw Oliver and said "hey Oliver! We have missed you!" she gave Oliver a hug and he said "yea, it was so nice of your dad to let me stay in the spare room across from Jackson, my mom is still mad at me for dropping out of school to do this tour, I keep telling her that I am being tutored, and that I will be done with my schooling by the end of March." Miley said "yea well you know how parents are, they don't listen to us kids, so how is the tour going?" Oliver tensed up and said "its going great… I have met some interesting people… I even saw some people that we know." Lilly had her arm around his waist and gave him a pinch causing him to take in a breath quickly Miley frowned and said "who did you see?" Oliver looked over at Lilly who nodded and he said "I saw Jake…" Miley could tell that he wanted to say something more but didn't, before she could respond her 'Hannah' phone went off, she answered it _" hello? What do you mean he cancled? Oh great now what am I supposed to do?" _her friends gave her a questioning look after she hung up, "this is just great, now I have to find another guest star."

That night Lilly laid awake in bed, she felt bad about keeping a secret from Miley, she looked over at her best friend who was sleeping soundly. Lilly got up and walked out of there room, she was about to walk into the main house when she spotted Blue Jeans standing by the gate, she walked over to him and whispered "what are you doing up? Hope Miley knows she is like a sister to me, Blue Jeans I wish you could talk, that away I wouldn't look crazy for standing here talking to you at three in the morning." She spun around when she heard leaves crunching she saw Robbie walked over, "I thought I could hear some one out here. What are you doing up?" Lilly looked up to him and said "having a hard time sleeping."

Robbie patted Blue Jeans's neck and said to Lilly "so you decided that the horse was good company?" she looked back to her and Miley's room and said "I am just worried about something and its bothering me, that's why I cant sleep." Robbie motioned for her to follow him they walked into the kitchen and he shut the door and said "so whats on your mind? You will feel better if you talk about it." Lilly sat down at the table, Robbie got out a coffee cup and made some hot chocolate for her, he sat down across from her and said "this always made Miley feel better when she was upset." He set the cup down in front of her, she stirred the spoon around in the cup and watched the liquid go around in circles, she sighed and said "Jake is cheating on Miley… Oliver told me that his drummer spotted them kissing and took a picture on his cell phone, Oliver made me promise not to tell Miley until her holiday special was done."

Robbie felt angry towards Jake and said "how long ago did this happen?" "a couple of days ago, its eating me up inside, Miley caught Lucas cheating on me and tried to tell me but I wouldn't listen. It almost ruined our friendship, I feel like if I don't tell her…" Robbie said softly "that she will be mad at you like you were to her? Lilly, you two have been friends for years, she is more understanding then that. Personally I think she has the right to know, and soon, yea she will be mad, but it will be a lot worse if she finds out that you knew and didn't tell her. Oliver means well but lets face it, the boy needs to stop thinking some times." Lilly chuckled at that and said "I know, but I am afraid that if I tell her Oliver will be mad at me, and if I don't then Miley will be mad at me and kick me out."

Robbie put a hand on her arm and said "Lilly, it comes down to my dicision if you get kicked out or not. And from where I am sittin its not going to happen, Miley may have a say in a lot of things but who does and does not leave this house is my decision. She is still only 17, when she has her own place then she can make that choice but today is not one of them." Lilly looked back down at her cup and then took a drink out of it and said "your right I know, but I am just scared, I have never been put in the middle like this before." Robbie said "you have been put in the middle plenty of times, but your right, about one thing though, not like this anyway have you been put in the middle." They talked a wile longer and then Lilly went back to bed.

When she walked back into the room Miley was awake and on the phone, Lilly frowned and sat down on the edge of her bed, _"really? Your kidding? You will do the holiday special? Thanks so much! I love you, ok see you in a couple of days." _After she hung up she noticed Lilly looking at her "I had a thought about who could do the holiday special." Lilly said casually "who?" Miley got excited and said "Jake, he agreed, he is flying in on Monday, we have to extend the special because of the cancellation." Lilly wanted so bad to tell her but she didn't and climbed back into bed, she laid there looking up to the ceiling, after a wile she could hear Miley's breathing settle down and she knew that her friend was sleeping. Lilly got up and walked over to Miley she said in a loud whispered "Miley? Are you sleeping? Ok, um, I know I promised Oliver I wouldn't say anything but I will just talk to my self… you should break up with Jake… he is cheating on you… um, why don't you have Lola do the holiday special? Or Mike? That would be fun, Jake is never here, and he almost never calls."

Just then Miley started to turn over, Lilly jumped and ran to her bed, she laid down fast, just as she could hear Miley say "Lilly? Wake up." Lilly faked that she had just woken up and said with a fake yawn "yea? Whats wrong?" Miley stood up and walked over to Lilly's bed " I am starting to have second thoughts about Jake coming in two days." Lilly said "oh… and why is that?" " I don't know, but I think I am gonna call him and see if he would come out tonight." Lilly said shocked "what? Why? I mean whats wrong?" Miley sighed and said "well Jake is never here and I miss him." Before Lilly could say anything Miley pulled out her phone and called him. Lilly didn't know what to think after Jake had agreed to come out early.

The next after noon Oliver was dressed up like Mike and Lilly like Lola, they were going with Miley to the rehearsals for her holiday special, as the three of them entered the house the door bell rang Miley said "he's here!" Lilly failed to mention the phone conversation to Oliver, so the look on his face was classic when he saw Jake walk in and hug Miley. Oliver gave Lilly a side glace, who in turn couldn't look at him in the eyes, Miley said "well are we ready to go?" Oliver said "yea, sure, go on ahead we will meet you there." As soon as Jake and Miley walked out of the house he turned on Lilly "what did you do?" she jumped back slightly and said " I didn't do anything, I didn't say anything either, look maybe this will work out. Don't be mad at me Oliver, its not my fault that Miley called him."

He saw the look in her eyes and said "I know that Lilly, I just don't want this to blow up in our faces. Besides you wanna know how badly I wanted to pound the guys face in when he walked in the door?" they left for the rehearsal as they stood on the sides watching Oliver said "that jerk had better come clean himself or there will be hell to pay!" after Miley got don't singing she came over to her friends, she noticed that they were standing apart and said "is something wrong guys?" before they could answer a kid said "who is Jake? And why is he a cheater? Did he cheat on a test?" Miley said "what is he talking about?" Oliver said "kids… they say the darnedest things." He pushed the kid out of the way, Miley said "is there something your not telling me?" Lilly noticed Robbie giving her a look and said " we don't know how to tell you this… but Jake cheated on you." Oliver pulled out his cell phone and showed it to Miley, he said softly "we didn't wanna ruin your holiday special…" Miley shoved the phone into Oliver's chest and said wile storming off "how's that working out for ya?"

In her dressing room Miley cried, she could hear a knock on the door and said "I will be out in a minute!" she could hear Lilly's voice from the door "Miley? Don't be mad, please we were just trying to…" Miley walked over to the door and opened it "just trying to what? You know how I feel about Jake! How could you keep something like this from me? I thought we were friends?" Lilly had tears in her eyes, she knew this would happen "Miley we are, its just that, we were going to tell you after the special, we didn't wanna ruin it." Miley said angrily "too late for that!" she slammed the door in Lilly's face, Oliver and Robbie were standing near by and saw the entire thing, Robbie walked up to her and said "its going to be ok Lilly, your in tensions were good, don't ever forget that ok? Now come on she will cool down."

After Miley calmed down she dressed up like Mrs. Clause and walked out of her dressing room, she sat down in Santa's chair as kids started to walk up to her, she tensed up when she saw Jake. After a few moments she said "so Jake? How do I look? Do I look good enough to kiss?" he frowned but didn't say anything. Miley said "have you been a good little boy this year?" Jake looked at her funny and said "of course I have been good this year?" Miley put on a fake smile and said "what would you like for Christmas?" Jake kept his character as a kid well and said "I would like a puppy?" she felt her blood boil and she said angrily "why so you can cheat on it with another puppy?" he suddenly started to relies what was happening, but didn't say any thing as he looked over at the director who motioned for him to sit on Hannah's lap so he took the que and sat on Miley's lap, that was when she threw him off and said "you lied to me! you haven't been good you have been a bad boy! Cause Santa has little elves that go to clubs and take pictures with their cell phones!"

Realisation dawned on him and he said "but there were lots of other puppies that I didn't even look at!" she pushed him of her lap and began to punch him, because she was a girl he didn't fight back, "Hannah please! I am sorry!" she punched him one last time and stood back up and said "get the hell off the set, and get the hell outta my life! I never wanna talk to you again! You two timing bastard!"

After Jake ran off Miley sat down on the steps by the Santa chair she looked up when her dad walked up to her she looked up at her dad then said "are they mad that I ruined the sketch?" he said "who cares, that was my favorite part." She chuckled at his attempt at humor, Oliver walked slowly up to where they were sitting with Lilly following behind slowly as well, Lilly said "are we on the naughty list too?" Miley glared up at them and said "what do you think?" Lilly turned to leave when Oliver stopped her by gently grabbing her arm and keeping her in place, she turned back to Miley as Robbie said "now Miley, when Jake did what he did he was thinking of himself, when Lilly and Oliver did what they did… well darlin, they were thinking of you." Oliver spoke up "so do you forgive us?" Miley stood up and said "of coarse what other friends would I hug right about now?" she gave them a hug, she spotted Jake walking up to them he said "Miley?" Oliver let go of Miley and walked up to Jake saying "yo yo yo step back! You hurt my best friend for the last fucking time!" he could hear Miley say something but he didn't listen as his fist connected with Jakes jaw. Jake hit the ground hard, he said "there was no need for that?"

Lilly said "oh yea? Well how about this?" she pulled her foot back and kicked him where it counted, he laid there and groaned, Miley said to her friends "thanks guys, I couldn't have said it better my self. And Jake, I know what your going to say you love me and your sorry, but nice try, I will never take you back again, its over. What I saw in you three years ago I will never know, but you're a jurk and I don't ever wanna see you again." She noticed Jake starting to stand up his back was to her and he was bent over, Miley looked at Lilly and said "well, now, he set himself up for this one!" she raised her foot in the air and kicked his butt, he went face first into the fake snow, he spun around and said "now that is enough Miley!" Robbie said "son you may wanna leave before I kick your butt next!" Jake got up and ran off, Robbie put his arms around Miley and said "are you ok now bud?" she sighed and said "yea I'm fine now."

**A/N: how did you like my rewrite of the episode? Read and review please.**


End file.
